GUIs display information to users in multiple components such as text boxes, hypertext links, drop-down menus, and the like. Application developers configure these components using programming languages (e.g., C, C++, Java, or JavaScript) and markup languages (e.g., hypertext markup language (HTML) or extensible markup language (XML)). Accordingly, when a developer wishes to modify a GUI, the developer accesses a separate editing tool to modify one or more GUI elements, deploys the changes (e.g., by uploading modified files to a web server or by compiling source code), and then reloads the GUI to verify that the changes were successful.